The Smurf and Minion Switch
by TheFrizzyGirl
Summary: Five smurfs decided to switch brains with the minions for one month. And each of them cause a little bit of trouble sometimes. And as Gargamel put a spell on the minions and can't change back to their normal bodies. Will they be able to return back to normal or will their life change forever? No POV.
1. Chapter 1: The Switch

**So this is my second 6 smurfettes and the female minion belongs to me.**

* * *

**(Smurf World)**

"I sure hope our friends the minions will come here soon" Handy said.

"I am so excited of seeing Althea minion again" Isabella said.

Then suddenly, five minions started coming out of a portal. Lucky no one came see them because the windows are all closed.

_"Hey there smurfs come with us because my idea is going to switch brains for a month only" _ A minion named Dave said. "Okay so let us put a color blaster at Paul to fake that he turned us blue okay?" Brainy said._ "Sure! Okay me and Handy will switch while Stuart and Hefty will switch. And Isabella and Althea will switch. Brainy, you will switch with Carl, and Grouchy you and Kevin will switch brains, deal?" _Dave said in minion language. (Since only the five of them can understand)

They nodded and the minions started leading the smurfs to the portal.

* * *

**(Minion World)**

****As the five smurfs follow the five minions, they now reached Gru's lab and then went into a secret passage way. _"Here it is, the mind switcher!"_ Carl said showing them the strange looking machine.

"Okay, so all we gonna do is stand here?" Grouchy asked.

_"Yes!"_ The five minions said. The five smurfs and the five minions stand in each direction of the platform. As they closed their eyes, a beam went into their heads and switching their minds as the five smurfs went into the body of the minions, the skin of the minions bodies turned blue. And as the five minions went into the five smurfs' bodies, the skin became yellow. "Is it done?" Isabella said.

_"It is all done! So we five minions will go to the smurf world and stay there for a month"_ Althea said. As the smurfs went to give Paul the color blaster, the minions started going in the portal and closing it. "So, where is Paul?" Brainy said.

"Look there he is" Hefty said. A minion with a construction hat started walking to them._ "Wow, what happen to you guys? You look funny! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"_ Paul said. While Paul was laughing, Grouchy placed the color blaster on his hands. After a long time laughing, Tim saw Paul and started calling Gru to talk to him. When Gru finally arrived at the place Paul was laughing, he now saw the color blaster on his hands and he thought that Paul shot Dave, Stuart, Althea, Carl and Kevin. "What happened here Paul? Did you shoot them with that color blaster?" Gru said angrily. Paul was scared and instead of saying no he started nodding. "Oh, so that is it, well I still forgive you" Gru said.

* * *

**(Smurf World)**

While the five minions were walking, they saw Greedy and Jokey peeling bananas. Since all of them love bananas, the five minions gazed at them until the two smurfs notice them staring. "Hey guys, you skin looks funny!" Jokey said laughing.

"Hey guys, why are you yellow?" Greedy asked. But instead of answering him, the five minions started running towards Greedy and Jokey. _"BANANA!"_ the five minions said running. The only two minions who catched the two bananas was Carl and Stuart and ate it. Then the minions happily walked and Althea started moving her arms like chicken wings and said _"BLE" _she said. The two blue smurfs were confused and started calling Papa Smurf.

**To Be Continued...**

* * *

**This is my first fanfic with no POV.**


	2. Chapter 2: What happened so far

**(Smurf World)**

Greedy and Jokey rushed to Papa Smurf's house as fast as they can. They stopped as they reached their destination. Greedy and Jokey knocked loudly and Papa Smurf's door. Meanwhile, Papa Smurf was working on a potion. "Okay, I need silence so I can only drop one drop" Papa said. "Now carefully, carefully, carefully..." Papa said until a loud knock on the door made him clumsily drop a whole bottle and then exploded on his face like Jokey's boxes. "Come in" Papa said angrily. Then Jokey and Greedy came rushing in Papa's lab, just as they liked it, many potions bubbling on the shelves. "Jokey, Greedy what is the matter now" Papa Smurf said curiuosly. "Oh Papa Smurf, Handy, Hefty, Isabella, Grouchy and Brainy's skin are yellow" Jokey said. "And we were eating bananas a while ago until they snatched our bananas and talk very weird" Greedy said.

"Great Smurfs! Call everysmurf for a meeting" Papa said surprised by what the two smurfs said.

* * *

**(Minion World)**

The five smurfs were now hammering a rocket in the lab. "Wow, being a minion is hard work!" Handy said. "Well yes but, it is just the same as being a smurf" Hefty said.

"We're kinda lucky cause "We act almost like all the..." she said but until she saw Phil and Jerry fighting for the computer. All the other minions just cheer on who will win. _"GO, GO, GO, GO, GO!" _The minions cheered. The five we're confused on what they should do, but since they are in the minions' bodies, they got to join and cheer for them not to get caught.

* * *

**So this chapter is very short because my laptop is now low battery. And on the other hand, I got writer's block.**


	3. Chapter 3: The Minion of The Year

**(Smurf World)**

Papa Smurf called the whole village to assemble near the speaking mushroom. "My little smurfs, have you seen five yellow smurfs?" Papa Smurf asked. Then everysmurf said "Yes!". "And they are also acting weird and they were singing a banana song instead of the original smurf song" Dreamy said. "And when they fight, they just cheer instead of making them stop" Farmer said. "And also when somesmurf eats a banana, they snatch it and eat it" Jokey said.

"Something is not very right here, and who are the yellow smurfs anyway?" Papa asked. "Handy, Hefty, Isabella, Grouchy and Brainy" Clumsy said. "Great Smurfs! We must form a search party and try to give them a cure" Papa Smurf said. "I need nine smurfs to come with me" he said.

"I'll come Papa Smurf, this is for my buddy" Clumsy said. "Me too" Farmer said. "Me three, so I can show them who is the real joker here" Jokey said. "Wow this is like a dream come true so I will come" Dreamy said thinking about his dream. "Boy, I sure want to get my bananas back so I will come too" Greedy said. "Roses are red, smurfs should be blue, I think it will be an adventure, so I will come too" Poet said, poeting his line. "I will come too, because maybe this time they were in a spell" Smurfette said. "If Smurfette will come I will come too" Vanity said. "I will come, but I hope it is not that far for a nap" Lazy said yawning.

"Okay, that makes us ten for us to find them, so lets get started" Papa Smurf said. Everysmurf waved good bye as the ten smurfs went off to the forest.

* * *

**(Minion World)**

Meanwhile, the five smurfs were now at the Minion/s of The Year hall. All the minions gathered their to find out who is/are the minion/s of the year. "Hello Everbody!" Gru said. "Alright simmer down, Jerry listen up please!" he shouted. Jerry stopped cheering until Grouchy (or know as Kevin because they switch bodies) punched him. "Thank you Kevin" Gru said. "Okay, here we go, one..., two..., three..." Gru said until five minions appeared in the Minion/s of The Year fame, which was actually Dave, Stuart, Althea, Kevin and Carl. The five smurfs were shock and started cheering and sticking out their tongues so the other minions would not know that they were smurfs. "Way to go their minions, but that is not all" Gru said until the five smurfs saw their trophy._"Woah!"_ the minions said. The five smurfs started running to the trophy until all the minions started having a fight for the trophy. Gru suddenly came and helped the five smurfs carry the trophy to their room.

When they were alone now in their room, they started talking. "You know guys, everyone adores us" Brainy said. "Yeah! It is smurftastic" Isabella said. "Wonder what are the minions doing now" Handy said. "Perhaps they are joking aroung the village and running around the forest cause their minions, in short I think they are fine" Hefty said. "Yeah, I think they are fine" Handy said.

* * *

**(Smurf World)**

Meanwhile, the minions were playing in the forest and singing the banana song.

_Ba-ba-ba-ba-na-na-na_

_Ba-ba-ba-ba-na-na-na_

_BANANAAAAAAAAAAH!_

_POTATO NAAAAAAAH!_

_BANANAAAAAAAAAH!_

_TO GA LI NO_

_PO TA TO NI_

_GA NI BA LO _

_BA NI KA NO _

_JI GA_

_Ba-ba-ba-ba-na-na-na_

_YU PLANU HU_

_LA PA NO NO TU_

_MA BANANA LIKE A NUPI TALAMU _

_Banana_

_Ba-ba-ba-ba-na-na-na_

_POTATOOOOOOOOOH!_

_TO GA LI NO_

_PO TA TO NI_

_GA NI BA LO_

_BA NI KA NO_

_JI GA_

_Ba-ba-ba-ba-na-na-na!_

__They sang.

* * *

**The Banana Song came from Despicable Me 2 by the Minions.**


	4. Chapter 4: The Village Mess

**Actually more things happen in the Smurf World more than in the Minion World.**

* * *

**(Smurf World)**

While the ten smurfs were walking and calling for their names, they heard some weird chatters on the top of an apple tree. "Hey look, there they are" Smurfette said pointing on the yellow smurfs. The minions were chattering so much they cannot even here Papa Smurf saying that they need to come down.

"Handy, Hefty, Isabella, Grouchy, Brainy come down this instant" Papa Smurf nearly shouted. They were so busy chatting until they heard Papa Smurf calling for them to come down. _"Okay Papa Smurf"_ Dave said. But instead of climbing down, each of them jumped of the branch of the tree and started acting like a super hero. "**BU GI LA WA WO KA! **" the minions shouted. When they were fake flying, they crashed their faces on the bottom of the tree near the ten smurfs._ "That was awesome"_ Althea said. _"hey, that smurf with the chef's hat can let us borrow his kitchen for us to make minion cupcakes" _Carl said in minion language. _"Yeah!"_ the minions said. They started running towards the village and the ten smurfs were very confused.

"Why do they have to be so noisy" Lazy said waking up from his short nap. "I don't understand a single word from them, uh yep yep" Clumsy said. "Come on, lets return to the village quickly" Dreamy said. The smurfs started running towards the same direction the minions took.

Once they went back to the village, they saw Handy messing up Papa Smurf's potions, and Hefty photo copying his butt in the photo copier, they also saw Isabella jumping on Smurfette's flower patch, and saw Brainy eating almost every vegetable in the fields, and lastly saw Grouchy letting himself fall into the village well.

"What the smurf is going on with them, it is like they never saw a village before" Vanity said. "Oh No! Brainy is eating my crops" Farmer said trying to stop Brainy. "Oh my, my flower patch I must get her to stop jumping on them" Smurfette said heading to her flower patch. "Yuck! Hefty photo copying his butt? Come on Lazy, lets stop him" Dreamy said running towards the photo copier. "Oh no my potions! Handy please stop" Papa Smurf shouted. "Oh gosh poor Grouchy, come on Vanity uh lets bring him back to solid ground, uh yeah!" Clumsy said. The minions stopped what they were doing and all of them headed to Greedy's kitchen and started making five minion cupcakes.

"Now where are they going? This is becoming a total goose chase" Lazy said crankily.

"Look! Their making an weird looking cupcake in my kitchen" Greedy said.

"I get it now! Gargamel must have put the minion spell on them" Papa Smurf said. "Uh Papa Smurf, whats a minion spell?" Clumsy asked. "The minion spell is when you pour a yellow looking potion on the top of a smurf's head, which means that they act very crazy and may have a chance to turn their skin into yellow and a rare chance on making them talk differently" Papa Smurf said. "I must find the cure right away, you ten smurfs come with me and help me make the potion, while all you other smurfs keep a look out" Papa Smurf shouted.

* * *

**(Minion World)**

The smurfs were playing cards on Gru's yard until Margo, Edith and Agnes came running towards the spot the smurfs were playing cards. "Hey guys, why are you blue?" Margo asked. "Yeah, I think you were shot by Paul with that color blaster, Gru told us" Edith said. "The smurfs nodded and they thought that they could play with them. "Hey, wanna play with us here?" Agnes asked. The smurfs nodded and started playing with them in the backyard.


End file.
